


Enlighten Me

by SweetSalt23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Lot's of action, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSalt23/pseuds/SweetSalt23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Harry had known were this day was going, but you can't really predict being stabbed in the side. Or to realize his feelings for a certain blonde Slytherin was mutual. Now, if only his wound would heal faster he might be able to get out of bed and be productive, but his partner has other ideas. Love is a fickle being I've always said.</p><p>(I suck at summaries and I'm sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd. If you find any mistakes i am sorry, and please inform me if you find any. I really dislike mistakes. I am only one person so i don't catch them all, but i try. I hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 1

“Come on Draco!!” Harry shouted, running through the rubble toward the center of the collapsed building. The Gryffindor heard a snarl behind him and he laughed, swinging around a corner as he glanced behind his shoulder toward his blonde companion. “What’s up your arse this time?” Harry asked, his voice raised to be heard over the shouting from up ahead.

“I don’t know why you find it necessary to order me around when I am already doing what needs done!” Malfoy snarled, his cheeks flushed from running. “I was already behind you even before you said anything! In fact, why am I following you at all? Shouldn’t it be the other way around? I followed you last time, remember?”

Harry laughed at the man’s tone, slowing down so the Slytherin was keeping pace next to him. “That’s because you’re too slow.” He chided teasingly, ducking when Malfoy took a swing at him. “Watch it! Don’t want to mess up the merchandise!!” 

Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes as he vaulted over a fallen column of marble. “Merchandise? Your face would never be enough to sell anything, Potter. Must likely it would turn people away, what with how ugly you are.” Malfoy taunted, his robes billowing behind him as he slid his right foot forward and spun to the left, going under a broken timber pole as he spread his arms for balance, rising up when he was passed the debris. 

Harry simply ducked beneath it, huffing as he continued to run. “Show off.” He muttered, grinning despite himself. He suddenly heard a deep rumble and the wall in front of him to his right started to collapse. Without thought he drew his wand and blasted through the rough rock, jumping through the hole he had made as the stone continued to fall behind him. He landed on his feet and rolled, jumping up and sprinting as the noise from the center of the building grew louder.

“And you call me a show off?!” Draco shouted, skirting past the crumbled wall and following behind the Gryffindor. The blonde heard Harry’s wild laughter and he grinned, his hair windswept as they finally skidded to a halt in front of two huge wooden double doors. The thick oak was charred and burned through, barely hanging onto its hinges as it gapped open to reveal the scene of mayhem within.

Harry didn’t hesitate as he quickly leapt to the side and pushed Malfoy against one wall, pressing against him as he glanced at the ruined doors. “I’ll go in first. When I do I’ll dive to the side and have at it. I need you to come up behind me and shield me.” Harry said quickly, rattling the instructions off without thought. He felt the blonde shift beneath his hands and he had to bite back a groan, desire lashing up his spine before he wrestled it into control.

“Fine Potter, but if you get hit before I come through it’s your fault.” Malfoy huffed, his eyes bright with adrenaline as he stared at the Gryffindor. “Now, why don’t we get to it and show them who the best wizard is?” 

Harry laughed at that, flicking his wand and tapping the Slytherin on the chest with it. “You will always be the best wizard Malfoy.” He said, grinning wickedly and snickering when Draco smirked and nodded in agreement. 

“And don’t you forget it.” Malfoy said, nudging Harry to the side. “Now, off with you. I’ll be there in a jiff.” He said, shooing the man away from him as he withdrew his wand.  
Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, turning and looking past the doors to the inside before jumping through. He immediately rolled to the left when his feet hit the ground, a spell whizzing by him seconds afterward. He quickly flicked his wand, shouting as he heard Draco come up behind him. “Stupefy!” 

Blue light shot from the tip of his wand and hissed through the air, making impact with a mean looking wizard. The man was pushed from his feet and he skidded backward, tumbling to the ground as his wand clattered to the side.

Harry felt a vicious satisfaction just as Malfoy shielded him, his heart beating wildly due to a rush of adrenaline. He turned to his partner and grinned, his eyes a bright green as he chuckled. “Thank you good sir. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You would probably be dead.” Draco huffed, shaking his hair from his face as he crouched next to the Gryffindor. “Or lying around bored out of your mind.” He added, his arm flinging out as he hurled a spell at a woman who staggered into sight.

“Bloody bint.” Malfoy hissed, watching with satisfaction as she fell to the ground.

Harry chortled at that, leaning against the blondes shoulder. “Really Malfoy? What if that was one of our own?” He asked, his glasses smudged as he gazed up at the blonde. He felt his mouth go dry when the Slytherin smiled, his eyes flashing.

“Well, that would have been too bad for her. Aurors are supposed to be cautious and mindful of those around them. She wasn’t. If it was one of our own, and I had hit her, it would be just punishment for being daft and not noticing who was in the area.” He replied, gazing deep into Harry’s eyes and swishing his wand, hitting a man who had been trying to creep up on them. He did it without breaking eye contact and Harry shivered, lust burning deep. 

“Show off.” Harry muttered, turning quickly and raising a shield when a green jet of magic sparkled from the corner of his eye. The spell rebounded and Harry grinned, proud of his six sense as he turned back toward his partner. “Now, what do you say about showing these nitwits what a real wizard is?” He asked, feeling a thrill when Draco openly laughed.

“Oh, Potter. I thought you would never ask.”  
………

Two days prior.

“Stop it Malfoy!! I’m trying to listen!” Harry hissed, trying to keep his voice down as he glanced over at the Slytherin. They were currently being briefed for the ambush at Brakers Bay, a posh hotel and diner that has been smuggling illegal drugs and weapons into London. Harry was surprised that Kingsley wasn’t letting the Muggle police handle it, but apparently it was wizards who were responsible and not a group of non-magicals. 

Draco pouted and slumped onto the Gryffindors shoulder as he stopped drawing on the other mans arm, which were bare from fingers to bicep. Harry had rolled up his sleeves before the meeting had started, thinking nothing of it at the time. That was until he and Draco had been called into the case room and the blonde had started to write on his skin with is wand. 

“You’re no fun Potter.” Malfoy muttered, glancing down at the multicolored tattoo he had been creating. The ink would only last a few days, the vibrant hues stark against the Gryffindors tan arm. 

“Shut it Malfoy. Trying to listen here.” Harry said, the warm weight of the other man heating his entire right side as he listened to Kinglsey. A few moments later he felt the tip of a wand placed back onto his skin and he sighed, not caring anymore what the blonde did so long as it wasn’t permanent. 

“There are supposedly twenty people who are smuggling the goods into the hotel. A few female and the rest male. We’ve even come to believe that there will be two Death Eaters there who have been on our hit list for weeks.” Kinglsey said, handing out folders to the thirteen people grouped around him. “Two days from now, on Wednesday night, is when they will drop off their next shipment.” He said, crossing his arms as he grinned. “That’s where we come in.”

There was a smattering of laughter around the room and Harry smiled, the cool tip of Draco’s wand tracing over his arm as the Minister continued. 

“There will be three waves. The first will hit quickly and viciously before retreating. The second wave will pick off the edges and the center. The third will be our sweepers and will take care of the rest.” Kinglsey said, holding up his own folder for the group to see. “I detailed you all your positions. Some will be outside the building while the others will be within. The outside group will be part of the third wave, going through the building to take out the rest.” He explained, throwing his folder onto the desk beside him. “Now, you-”

Kinglsey was cut off by a yelp of pain, all eyes turning toward the sound. Harry flushed, embarrassed as he closed his mouth and glared at the blonde beside him. There was silence in the room before the Minister cleared his throat and the group of Aurors turned back toward him, the older man regarding Harry with worried eyes.

“Are you alright?” He asked, noticing the way Malfoy hid a smirk. 

Harry nodded quickly, his arm tingling with small pulses of pain as he answered. “Yes, I’m alright. Just had a twinge.” He said, glaring at the blonde beside him who had leaned away and was hiding his face with his hair. 

Kinglsey frowned before sighing and shaking his head, falling into the chair beside him. “Make sure to look through your folder. You’ll need to know what position you will be in. And make sure to come back tomorrow morning so we can discuss what questions or inquires you have.” He said before waving toward the door. “You are dismissed.”

Harry quickly stood and glanced down at his arm, gapping at the ink that covered his skin. His eyes widened as he stared at the words on his arm before quickly turning. He opened his mouth to snarl  
at the blonde before realizing he wasn’t there. Harry glanced around, seeing a flash of platinum hair hurry through the doorway as the Slytherin ran out of the room.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temple, glancing at the beautiful cursive words that adorned his skin. He felt a sudden warmth well up and he shook his head, shrugging on his robe to hide the mark of ownership the blonde had made. The words, in vibrant colors of gorgeous writing, simply read, “Property of Draco Malfoy.”  
……….

Present. 

“Potter!” Malfoy shouted, leaping forward and pushing Harry out of the way as he quickly threw up a hasty shield spell. A purple stream of light hit the thin wall and fizzled out, the suddenness of it making the Gryffindors heart pound.

Harry sat up and dusted himself off, grabbing his wand that had fallen beside him. “Thanks Malfoy. I didn’t see it.” He said, his voice breathless from adrenaline. 

“I know you didn’t you nitwit.” Draco huffed, his eyes falling to where the sleeve of Harry’s robe had ripped during the fall. “Are you alright?” He asked, reaching forward to grab the Gryffindors arm.  
Harry glanced down, checking to make sure there wasn’t any blood. “I’m fine. Just a little bit of a scrap. The fabric of my robe saved most of my skin.” He said as he grabbed the cloth and looked beneath it, feeling a jolt of emotion when he spied the vibrant cursive that marked his skin from forearm to bicep.

“Good. We don’t want our hero to be too damaged now do we?” Draco said, smirking as he stood and flicked his wand. Spells shot from the tip, hitting their mark before Malfoy ducked down again behind the safety of a broken table. 

Harry rolled his eyes at that, letting the ripped fabric of his robe cover his temporary tattoo as he rose to a crouch. “Not a hero Malfoy.” He said as he stretched one leg out and spun, a spell flashing by him. 

“Yes you are. If you weren’t the world would end.” Draco said as he jumped to the side, bumping into Harry as he did so. The blonde’s heat seeped through their clothes and Harry very nearly groaned before he hurriedly looked away and shot a spell to a man that was barreling toward them. 

The wizard stiffened and fell to the ground, sliding a few feet before coming to a stop. Not a second after he had been hit a woman came up behind him and shot spells at the two Aurors, who crouched behind a broken table.

Draco quickly threw up a barrier and snarled, standing and striding toward the red haired witch. He lifted his wand and shouted, the woman thrown off her feet and onto the ground by the spell that flashed from Malfoys wand. Draco kept himself poised as he waited, watching as the witch struggled to her feet. 

The ginger snarled and hissed, flicking her wand and sending spells the blonde’s way. Draco calmly deflected them, his body barely moving before he took a perfect step forward and hurled a ball of magic toward the witch. The woman gave a cry of alarm before falling stiff onto the ground, her wand rolling away from her frozen fingers.

Harry watched the scene with wide eyes, feeling a wave of pure lust sweep through him at the control the blonde had. He quickly scrambled to his feet as everything fell silent, stiff bodies strewn across the ground as he walked toward the Slytherin. 

Harry couldn’t resist and let his gaze wander, taking in the tight lanky muscles and chiseled facial features. His eyes lingered on the blonde hair and perfect thighs, his body heating up in arousal and his mouth watering. He shook his head to get rid of it before he stepped next to the Slytherin, hitting him on the shoulder. “What was that for?”

“She was ginger.” Draco sniffed, his lip curled in distaste as he glanced down at the frozen woman in front of them. “She also wasn’t going down without a fight. She is more talented than the others.” He said reluctantly, not wanting to admit that any red head had skill. 

Harry laughed at that, shaking his head before glancing around. “There might be a few stragglers. Do you want to take care of it with me? The first and second wave have already left.” He said as he turned back to the blonde.

Malfoy smiled and shrugged, rolling his wand between his fingers as he began to walk back the way they had come. “Why not? How hard could it be?”  
……

One day prior.

“How hard could it be?” Malfoy asked, sitting across from the Gryffindor. “I mean, come on! We’ve done this so many times I’m becoming bored with it!” He said dramatically as he threw himself over the table to lean on Harrys shoulder. 

Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde’s antics, warmth spreading in his chest as he stared at the Slytherins pouting face. “Oh come off it. I know you love an operation like this. Just going in and destroying things.” He said as he flipped through the folder Kinglsey had given them during the case conference. 

Malfoy huffed, his cheek sliding down the Gryffindors bicep as he wrapped his arms around the other mans waist. “But we’re the third wave! The ones that have to wait outside while all the action is going on without us!” He said, his blonde hair becoming tangled as he rubbed his face on Harrys arm.

“So? It doesn’t matter if we’re the last wave. We still get to capture the stragglers and fight our way through. Just think of it as an early vacation.” He said as he smiled, flipping the case file closed and placing it on the table. “Now, off with you. I have dinner to make.” He said as he reluctantly shrugged off Malfoys hold before standing and walking toward the oven that sat in the corner of the kitchen. 

Draco huffed as he watched the Gryffindor, running his fingers through his hair to pull out the snarls. “You can’t make anything that actually resembles food Potter. I’m surprised you haven’t died yet of food poisoning.” Draco grumbled as he stood and trailed after the other man, going over to the cabinets to grab plates and utensils. 

“Hey!” Harry exclaimed as he turned away from the stove and toward the blonde. “I can cook just fine!” He protested as he placed his hands on his hips. “I bet you ten gallons that I can cook better then you!” He said, smirking when Draco frowned.

“Only ten?” Malfoy drawled, their conversation like a pair of worn boots. Comfortable and well worn. “I bet you twenty.” He said as he crouched and grabbed pots and pans from the bottom cupboard next to the stove. “I will make your mouth melt in ecstasy!” He announced as he slammed a sauce pan onto the oven top. 

Harry laughed and walked over to the fridge, his bare feet slapping against the cool tile as he pulled the door open to look inside. “What do you need?” He asked, glancing over at Malfoy from above his glasses.

“Any kind of meat you have, cheese, peppers, basil, salt and pepper, rosemary, and tomato’s or tomato sauce if you have any.” Draco said, rattling off the list from the top of his head as he dropped garlic and butter into the pan in front of him. 

Harry quickly grabbed the things the blonde had asked for and placed them on the counter, leaning against the cabinets as he stared at the Slytherin in front of him. “Have you heard from your mother yet?” He suddenly asked, crossing his arms over his chest as Draco began to hum quietly.

“No, not yet. She said she won’t be back until father gets over his time in Azkaban.” He said calmly, placing strips of meat into the buttery mess inside the pan and sprinkling it with salt. “I don’t know when that will be, but I assume not for another month. They are on extended vacation time so they can take as long as they want.”

Harry nodded at that, watching the other man make a tomato sauce with basil and rosemary. The peppers where then fried and melted cheese was put on top, not something that would sound very pleasant but with Draco’s hands creating the dish it came out nothing but perfect. 

“Can you get the table ready? This is your house after all.” Malfoy said with a smile, glancing up from the food he was making.

Harry rolled his eyes and did as told, huffing as he did so. “Why should I do it? You practically live here.” He grumbled, placing down cups and plates. “I keep telling you to move in with me, but you keep saying no. Which, in my opinion, makes no sense at all since you never leave anyway.” Harry said, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

Draco pursed his lips as he turned, adopting a superior smirk as he cut off the stove. “I have my reasons.” He said snobbishly as he smiled, showing that he was merely jesting. He looked back at the oven and grabbed the pans, carefully plating the food as he began to sing, his voice a beautiful timber with a deep burr, filling the room like curls of dark smoke. 

Harry leaned on his elbow and rested his chin on his palm as he listened, watching the Slytherin as he began to dance around the kitchen. He sighed in contentment as Draco’s voice spun through the air and fell like shattered glass, twirling down and rising full in the air. 

“You stole my breath. My heart. My soul. I’ve lost my mind and all control.” Draco sang softly as he placed the pans back on the stove, his voice fading as he sat down at the table across from Harry. Silently they dug into the meal, both of them salivating as the delicious flavors exploded across their tongues. 

Harry was the first one to break the silence, setting his fork down as he grabbed his cup of water. “You know, I don’t know what I would do without you.” He said, smiling at the blonde before drinking from his glass and setting it down. 

“I dread to think of what you would be like all by yourself.” Draco said, flashing the Gryffindor a grin before growing serious. “I’m the same. I think it would be awfully boring if you weren’t around.” He said, glancing down at his plate before looking up at Harry from beneath his lashes.

Harry felt tenderness well up in his chest and he nodded, gathering up their plates and throwing them into the sink before striding back to the table. “Now, before we get to mushy, how about we look over the rest of the file?” He suggested, laughing when Malfoy groaned before standing and following him into the living room.

“Forget what I said earlier. You’re boring.” Draco huffed, throwing himself into the couch and burying his face into the cushions. Harry chuckled in amusement, sitting on the couch next to the blonde’s side as he placed the vanilla folder onto the coffee table. 

Harry rolled up his sleeves to get them out of the way, glancing at the temporary tattoo on his arm before poking Malfoy in the shoulder. “Come on you, we have stuff that needs done. You know that if we don’t read the file we won’t be on the case.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Malfoy grumbled, his cheek smushed against the seat. “Get on with it before I fall asleep you twat.”

Harry felt laughter explode from his chest at the insult before turning to the folder, flipping it open as he continued to chuckle. “What would I do without you?” He asked, his tone warm as he glanced down at Malfoys head.

Draco glanced up and grinned, his eyes a bright silver. “I don’t know Harry, but I am sure that you would lead a dull and boring life with uninteresting people by your side.” He said, sitting up and scouting closer to the Gryffindor. “Now get on with it, you’ve stalled enough.”

Harry snickered and shook his head, running his fingers over the cursive words on his arm. “Sir, yes sir.” He muttered, turning the pages as Draco leaned against his side. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”  
…….

Present.

“Do I really have to tell you for the second time?!” Harry snarled, throwing a spell at the back of a woman who had been trying to run away. The brunette fell without a noise and Harry quickly shot another spell at her, tying her hand and foot with rope. “This corridor won’t lead to where we need to go!”

“How do you know?” Draco sniffed, levitating a large piece of fallen wall from in front of him and to the side so he could get through. Without missing a beat he stepped past the woman on the ground and continued on, unmindful of the Gryffindors snarls and growls.

“Because I looked at the bloody map last night while you slept and snored!” Harry said, thinking back on how the blonde had fallen asleep on the couch before Harry had the chance to order him to go home and rest. “This leads to a dead end!” He said, following the blonde and turning the corner. He gave a shout of triumph when the hallway ended at a wall, verifying that Harry had indeed been right. “I told you!”

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes, glancing over at the Gryffindor with a smirk. “All I see is a wall Potter.” He said condescendingly, wrinkling his nose when Harry glared at him. “Something as trifle as that won’t stop me.” He said as he flicked his wand and blew a large hole into the plaster in front of him.

Harry sputtered, his jaw slack before he growled and hissed angrily at the blonde. “Malfoy! What the hell are you thinking! You can’t just blow things up for the hell of it!” He said loudly, smacking the Slytherin on the arm. “What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing is wrong with me Potter.” Malfoy replied as he stepped forward and walked through the gaping hole in the wall, his robes brushing against the ground as he bent and twisted his body to get past the edges of broken wall. “Don’t try to be innocent and say you wouldn’t have done it if you had the chance. We all know you would have.” Draco said as he brushed himself off and waited for the 

Gryffindor to come through the hole before continuing down the hall.  
Harry hurried to catch up, grabbing Malfoys arm and tugging on him to slow him down. “Still, you shouldn’t just blow holes in walls without warning me first. I almost had a heart attack.” He grumbled,  
wrapping his fingers around the blonde’s bicep and keeping hold as they walked down the corridor. 

Draco rolled his eyes as he walked, not bothered by the way the Gryffindor was hanging onto him. “I doubt it Potter, but think what you wish.” He said before he paused, cocking his head as he listened for something. 

Harry stayed silent and waited, knowing the blonde would tell him what it was soon enough. He didn’t have long to wait before Draco suddenly lurched to the side and hid from view of the other hallway. Harry followed without hesitation, becoming aware of the voices drifting down the hall.

Harry quickly slipped his wand from his wrist holster and slid closer to the Slytherin beside him, glancing over at the man and nodding to show he was ready. His eyes narrowed when Malfoy gave a sharp jerk of his head accompanied with a wave of his hand, signaling the order to jump out and roll while throwing up a shield. 

Harry nodded and braced himself, lunging in front of the people who had finally turned the corner. Harry threw a stunner before a shield, hearing a cry of alarm before Malfoy slid beside him. They both glanced through the shield and realized that it was a group of Aurors from the ministry, consisting the third and last wave with Weasley at the front.

“What the hell Harry!” Ron cried, gesturing to his partner who lay on the ground stiff as a board. “You scared the bloody hell out of me!” He said shrilly, the other three people around him hiding their grins. 

Harry stood and brushed himself off, the shield charm falling as he walked through it. Malfoy trailed closely behind him, the blonde grabbing onto his arm and keeping hold as they stopped in front of the other Aurors. 

“Good thing I wasn’t the enemy.” Harry commented as he clapped the red head on the shoulder with his palm. “If I was, you would probably be dead by now.” He said casually, glancing down at the man he had hit. “Sorry mate.” 

Draco snorted beside him, leaning against the Gryffindors shoulders as he nodded to the other Aurors. “I wasn’t expecting to see anyone this side of the building.” He said as he tapped his wand against his thigh. “Why are you all here and not at the front, defending the entrance?” He asked, frowning.

“The front is being watched by Rowling’s men.” Ron answered, crouching down to poke at his partner who still lay frozen on the ground. “But don’t worry, John King is with them so they should be fine.” He said as he stood and brushed his robes off, resigning himself to wait till his partner got up. 

“John King?” Harry questioned, not recognizing the name. “Who is that? I haven’t seen him around before.” He said, his brow furrowed as he tried to match the name with a face.

“It’s a she by the way. I’m surprised you haven’t heard of her.” Ron said, looking down as the man on the floor groaned. “John’s pretty great with wand work, that’s why I wanted her out in the front.”

“She? John is a girl?” Harry said incredulously, his jaw dropping slightly.

Ron nodded, grinning at his friend. “Yep, I know. I had the same reaction when I realized. But, surprisingly, it fits.” He said with a shrug, reaching down and dragging the other Auror to his feet as he began to move. “By the way, are there any people left we need to set straight?”

“No, we took care of it.” Draco said, his voice a low grumble as he leaned more heavily onto Harrys shoulder. “I left them tied up in rope, without wands, in the room down the corridor through the wall.”

“Through the wall?” Ron questioned, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

Harry nodded and rolled his eyes, pointing to the Slytherin who was draped over his left arm. “This one did it. Not me.” He said, poking Malfoy on the shoulder to emphasis who the culprit was.

Ron frowned but then shook his head, holding his hand up. “You know what? I’m not even going to ask.” He said as he took a step around the two partners, dragging his own behind him. “My team is going to go ahead and sweep out the people you tied up to take them back to the Ministry. You two will be fine on your own, right?”

Harry nodded, grinning as he waved. “We’ll be careful. See you back at the front?” He asked, turning his head to speak to the other Gryffindor so he didn’t dislodge Draco. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Ron said before pausing. “You should talk to John too. I’ve been meaning to set you two up. You could give her some advice. She’s amazing with the wand but too quick to let fly spells. Try to help her with that.” Ron said as he turned back around. “See you later Harry.” He added over his shoulder, walking down the hall with his team and disappearing from sight. 

Harry grinned after his friend before he glanced down at Malfoy, his eyes locking with silver. “Do you want to go to the front or try to weed out the rest?” He inquired, already knowing the answer before he had asked. 

Draco snorted and straightened, sliding his wand back into its holster before grinning. “Weed them out of course.” He said before turning and striding purposefully down the hall, his robes billowing behind him. 

Harry rolled his eyes and followed, grinning at the blonde’s energy. “Of course.” He muttered before running to catch up and plunging into the next hallway, adrenaline surging at the unknown ahead.  
…….

The night before.

“Of course.” Harry muttered as he stared down at Draco, the man snoring softly beside him. “You just had to fall asleep didn’t you?” He grumbled, grinning despite himself. He reached down and 

smoothed the blonde’s bangs, the thick locks of platinum silver caressing his skin as he ran his fingers through the thick mane of hair. 

Harry startled when the Slytherin suddenly moaned and leaned into the touch, his body curling around Harrys back. The Gryffindor chuckled and continued to pet the blonde, exhaustion lingering at the edge of his mind as he gave into pampering the sleeping man. 

“You are such a handful.” Harry muttered, sitting a little straighter to crack his back before slumping back down and running his hand through the Slytherins hair. “But don’t worry, I don’t mind.” He said to himself, smiling. The grin slowly faded as he became lost in his thoughts, working his fingers through the soft strands as he muttered to himself.

“You know, you could just move in with me.” He whispered, scratching the Slytherins scalp and shivering when the man gave a low moan. “You wouldn’t even have that much stuff to move because you already have most of it here.” He murmured, rubbing the pads of his fingers down Malfoys neck before continuing with his petting.

“I want you to move in. I want you to stay.” Harry said softly, his voice sad and full of yearning as he gazed down at the sleeping blonde. “I know it’s selfish, but I can’t help myself.” The Gryffindor sighed, resting his elbow on his knee and leaning his chin into his palm.

“If only you knew I much I needed you. I wouldn’t be surprised if you ran screaming for the hills.” He said, chuckling dryly at the image those words produced. He fell silent a moment later as he ran a thumb over Draco’s cheek, the skin soft beneath his fingers. 

Harry heaved a loud sigh before he let his hand drop away, leaning both elbows on his knees as he buried his face into his palms. He rubbed his cheeks vigorously, his glasses pushed up to his forehead. He sat completely still a moment later before slumping again, the frames of his spectacles hitting his nose as they fell back down onto his face.

“I’m so tired.” He whispered, his voice flat and emotionless as he stared unseeingly at the case folder that lay open on the table in front of him. He was silent for long moments before Draco suddenly stirred behind him, making him start in surprise.

“Wha’?” Malfoy said groggily, looking around and blinking up at Harry as he smiled. “Good morning.” He whispered, his voice husky with sleep. His smile fell however when he got a good look at Harry’s face, his attitude immediately changing from drowsy to worried so fast it left Harrys head spinning. “Are you alright?”

Harry nodded silently, a small smile surfacing as he ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair. “Yeah, I’m alright. Just exhausted.” He answered softly, leaning forward and closing the case file before turning back to the blonde. 

“Well, then why aren’t you going to bed?” Malfoy asked struggling to sit up, but his sleep slackened muscles refused to budge. He fell back with a huff and Harry laughed, his mood lightening considerably before he stood and helped the other man to his feet. 

“I was going to, but I had to finish reading the file.” Harry answered, grabbing the folder and standing to place it on the fireplace mantle. “I was actually ready to kick you off the couch so I could go to bed, but you beat me to it by waking yourself up.” He said casually, laughing when Draco growled at him. 

“If you had done that you would have a little less of yourself afterward.” Draco threatened, rising from the couch and striding over to where Harry was standing. “Now, I can see the bags under your eyes. Do you know what that means?” He asked, grabbing the Gryffindors hand and pulling him down the hall.

Harry grinned, cocking his head to the side in a teasing manner. “What does it mean?” He asked, the skin of the blondes hand smooth with rough callouses on each finger.

“Bedtime. That’s what it means.” Malfoy said, opening Harry’s bedroom door and pushing him inside. “Now, go to sleep. I don’t want you half dead tomorrow before the mission even starts. I’ll go ahead and take the guest room next door.” He said, watching to make sure Harry got into bed before going to shut the door. He paused just as it was about to close, poking his head back in and smiling.

“You know……I heard the last little bit of what you said earlier.” Malfoy stated, noticing how the Gryffindor tensed up and choosing to ignore it. “Don’t worry. I won’t run away. You can’t scare me off that easily.” Malfoy said softly, his voice warm. “I’ll be here until you get tired of me.” He announced, disappearing from view as he began to close the door.

“Wait!” Harry cried suddenly, about to scramble from the bed to stop the blonde from leaving. He sighed in relief when Malfoy popped his head back in, a questioning frown adorning his pale lips. After a beat Harry sat back down, twisting the covers in his hands as he looked at the blonde with a shy smile. “I could never get tired of you.”

Malfoy stared at the Gryffindor, his face lighting with a sudden smile. “I’m glad.” Malfoy said softly before waving his hand, a teasing glint in his eye. “Now, go to sleep. We have work in the morning.” He said, chuckling when Harry groaned. “Oh hush you. You know you love it.” He said as he grabbed the door knob, his blonde hair ruffled from Harry’s fingers. “Good night Potter.”

“Good night Malfoy.” Harry said softly, waiting until the door closed before he attacked his pillow and smushed his face against the soft fabric in happiness. “Good night indeed.”  
……….

Present. 

“I think we should look in the last wing. That would be the most logical place since the sweepers are going in the other direction. They won’t be expecting us.” Harry said, walking beside Malfoy as they went through a connecting room that led to the next corridor. 

“Sounds about right.” Draco said, opening another door and stepping into a long hallway with glass windows. “Do you want to split up?” He asked, pausing in front of one skylight as he turned to face the Gryffindor beside him.

Harry shook his head and grinned, watching rays of moonlight play among the sharp angles of the blondes face. “What? Are you tired of me already?” He joked, flicking his wand absentmindedly as he waited for Malfoys snide remark. 

“I could never get tired off you.” Draco said with a smile before he paused and adopted a thoughtful expression, tapping his chin with the tip of his finger. “Never mind. I take it back. You are extremely annoying at times. Especially when you-”

A sudden jarring crash cut the rest of the sentence off, Harry and Draco both leaping out of the way and throwing up a hasty shield spell to protect them from the rain of broken glass. The two Aurors knelt behind the thin sheet of magic, looking through it and seeing a group of figures come rushing at them from down the hall.

“I get the left you get the right.” Draco instructed, the shield wavering as the spell began to break. “On my count.” He said, the magic in front of them thinning. “One…..two..….Go!” He shouted, the shield dissipating as they launched themselves at their attackers. 

The corridor was full of magic as Harry and Draco shot spells and threw up shields, gaining ground as the four men in front of them started to fall back. Shouts and loud yells echoed down the hallway, the glass vibrating as blues and greens flashed by them. 

Harry threw a stunner when he saw one man trip on his robe, hitting the wizard dead on and causing him to fall to the ground. The Gryffindor grinned in triumphant and threw up a shield, the green spell that had been hurtling toward him hitting it and bouncing off. 

“Isn’t this fun?” Draco shouted, laughing manically as he flicked his wand and tied one man hand to foot in rope. Harry smiled and nodded in agreement, unafraid as the last two realized they had been beaten. Both were quickly stunned, their wands falling from stiff fingers.

Harry walked slowly over to them, making sure they were truly unable to move before turning to his partner with a grin. “Well, that was exciting.” He said, chortling when Draco rolled his eyes and snorted.

“For a while, yes. Now, why don’t we call over your friend Ron to sweep them up before continuing?” Malfoy suggested, walking through the four stiff bodies before turning toward the next doorway. 

Harry nodded and sent a patronus, stepping around a stunned wizard to make his way to Draco. “You know I-” Harry suddenly gasped and doubled over, pain exploding on his left side as he glanced down. His eyes widened when he realized one of the men they had fought, and beaten, hadn’t been under a spell at all, but had fallen and lain still to give the pretense of being stunned and stiff. 

Draco whirled around at the cry of pain and realized the same thing Harry did before he flicked his wand, full of rage and fear as the other Aurors face contorted in pain. “Stupefy!” He shouted, hitting the man with a ball of bright magic before running back toward Harry as the Gryffindor doubled over and groaned. He caught the other man right before he toppled over, both of them falling onto the ground as Malfoy pried away Harry’s hands to see how bad the damage was.

“A knife? He had a knife!?” Draco snarled, shocked all over again. No self-respecting wizard would ever carry a muggle weapon, much less use it. In a fit of rage Malfoy swished his wand, hurling a  
stream of magic at the man who had stabbed the Gryffindor. “Crucio!” 

The man gave a howl of pain as he arched his back, convulsing and shuddering before growing still again. Draco watched with twisted pleasure and was tempted to hit him with another when a hand suddenly clutched at his robes, causing him to look down. 

“M-Malfoy……enough…” Harry muttered weakly, struggling to sit up. “I’m f-fine.”

“No you are not.” Draco said, pushing Harry back on the ground before lifting the man’s shirt up to get to the wound. He winced when he saw blood gushing from the injury, the deep red pooling quickly beneath Harrys body. 

With hurried movements Draco shrugged off his robes and cut them into pieces with his wand, folding them and pushing them into the deep gash on the Gryffindors side. He put pressure onto the cut, gritting his teeth to try and ignore the whimper of pain that forced its way past Harry’s lips. 

After a moment Malfoy felt panic begin to stir when the bleeding didn’t stop, staining his hands red and soaking the cloth beneath his palms. With a bitten off curse he grabbed his wand, sending a patronus to Ron before he placed his hands back onto the fabric that was slowly seeping blood.

Malfoy felt a sudden tug on his wrist and he glanced up, a cold chill sweeping through his body when a trail of red slipped from Harrys mouth and down his chin. 

“I’ll b-be f-fine.” Harry said weakly, his body suddenly racked with pain. He gave a gasp and tensed, grimacing when agony shot up his side. He felt his vision swim and he shook his head, sweat flying from his skin and pattering onto the floor as a hot flash rushed through his body.

Malfoy felt his heart stop when Harry gave a low cry of distress, causing him to lunge up and grab the Gryffindors face, blood smearing onto the man’s tan skin, his fingers tight in panic as he saw the light slowly fading from Harrys eyes. 

“No, no no no no.” Malfoy muttered fiercely, his chest caving in despair. “Stay with me Harry. Ron will be here soon. We’ll get you to St. Mungos and you’ll be fine.” He rambled, cursing the fact that they had placed anti-apparating wards around the building. “Stay with me. Just listen to my voice.”

Harry gave a shaky smile, his breathing raspy and weak as he ran his fingers through the Slytherins blonde hair. “I am l-listening you silly m-man.” He huffed, his voice faint as he gave a wet cough. 

“Good, that’s good.” Draco prattled, making sure Harry kept eye contact with him. “Just keep listening and don’t leave.” He said frantically, the bright green of the Gryffindors eyes slowly dulling. “Stay with me stay with me, don’t leave. Please don’t leave.” 

“I could n-never leave D-Draco.” Harry rasped, smiling gently at the man above him. “I l-love you too m-much too e-ever l-let you go.” He whispered, his body slowly growing cold as his vision began to darken around the edges. 

“For years m-my heart h-has b-been yours. N-Not one d-day has gone b-by that I don’t l-love you.” He said softly, needing the blonde to know how much he meant to him as the pain began to dull and his mind grew quiet. “It’s been m-my secret all t-this time. I just n-never had the courage t-to tell you.” Harry muttered, his hand falling from the Slytherins hair and onto the ground as his lungs rattled. 

“I love y-you Draco M-Malfoy.” Harry confessed quietly as his ears started to ring, his head lolling to the side and his body going limp. He caught a glimpse of Ron and several other Aurors running toward him before he blacked out, the only sound he could hear being Malfoys wailing cry and the slow stopping of his own heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is where it goes off into a tangent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd. Please tell me if there is a mistake, because i dislike mistakes. Thank you.

Chapter 2

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes, his vision blurry as he squinted in the bright light. He waited for his eyes to adjust before looking around, frowning in confusion at the bare white walls and dull grey ceiling. He sat there for a moment before he realized where he was, having been enough times to know, and recognize, the sterile scents and plain décor. 

St. Mungos. Harry thought, his brow crinkling. Why am I in St. Mungos?

He tried to remember how he had gotten into a hospital bed, tried to clear away the murkiness of his thoughts, but to no avail. He gritted his teeth and attempted to bring his memories into clearer focus, only succeeding in getting a headache and a throbbing jaw. 

With a huff the Gryffindor shifted, hissing in sudden pain as something pulled at his side. He gasped and waited until the sting dulled to a silent ache before glancing down, even though he couldn’t see anything under the hospital gown he wore. He shifted again and felt a slow throbbing emitting from his side, making him groan in discomfort before he went to lift the shirt up to see beneath.

He frowned when he couldn’t move and he looked over, not comprehending what he was seeing until he realized and smiled. 

Draco was draped over the hospital bed, half of his body pinning Harrys arm and thigh, his eyes closed and his lips parted as he breathed. His robes were thrown over the back of the chair he sat in, his clothes rumpled and the collar of his shirt open and leaving his throat bare. 

His blonde hair was tangled and there were bags under his eyes, practically screaming ‘sleepless nights’ as the blonde shifted against the Gryffindors side into a more comfortable position. He was also clutching Harrys hand like a life-line, his palm smooth and fingers tight and unyielding. 

Harry felt his heart lurch at the sight and he smiled, rubbing his thumb over the Slytherins knuckles as he gazed down at the man. He continued to caress the blonde’s soft skin as he sighed, leaning his head back and grimacing in pain as his side stretched and pulled. He gasped as his reached down to press against the ache to try and relieve it, his eyes widening in surprise when he felt thick bandages under the shirt he wore.

Suddenly, like a damn breaking, the memories came flooding back and Harry froze, his breath hitching as he replayed it all, recounting the excited laughter, the snarky remarks and the anguished shouting from the man beside him. The blood and pain. The confession. 

Harry paled at the last thought, glancing quickly down at Malfoy and wondering why he was still around. Why he was here in St. Mungos, and what he had thought after Harry had admitted the love he had for the blonde before passing out.

Just as Harry was tempted to apparate and disappear forever, said man moaned and stirred, sitting up as he blinked and took in the room with unfocused eyes, before his gaze fell on Harry. The silver sharpened to startling clarity as the blondes eyes widened, staring, stunned, at the Gryffindor underneath him.

Harry stared right back, not knowing what to say. He decided to go the easy route, raising his hand and smiling up at the blonde as he waved. “Hi.” Harry said roughly, his voice raw. He waited for a reply and started when the blonde suddenly lunged at him, the Slytherins body covering his own and making him gasp in agony as the wound on his side was pulled. Draco didn’t notice as he leaned forward, reaching up and caging Harrys face between his palms as he made a choked noise. 

Harry’s eyes widened as he stared up at the blonde, the other man drawing in a shaky breath to speak, the Gryffindor tensing and bracing himself, not knowing what the Slytherin would say. He wasn’t   
expecting a calm conversation, but he sure as hell didn’t think the man to suddenly start yelling at his face.

“How could you? How could you?!” Draco hissed, his cheeks red with color and eyes snapping in fury. Harry gaped at the blonde, stunned as the Slytherin pushed him farther into the mattress with his body.

“You can’t say the things you did because you thought you were dying! Dying!” Malfoy snarled, his voice quivering with anger and pain. “You didn’t even give me a chance to tell you how I felt before you passed out!!” 

Harry winced at that, his fingers tightening in the material of the blonde’s shirt as the man above him practically shook with rage. The Gryffindor opened his mouth to speak when the blonde suddenly growled, words bursting forth like a dam breaking.

“I needed hours to tell you how I felt and you barely gave me a handful of minutes.” Malfoy rasped, bumping his forehead against Harrys as he closed his eyes. “I needed to make you understand how much you mean to me. How much I don’t deserve you even though I want you to stay. I know it’s selfish, but I can’t help myself.” He said, his voice soft as if reciting something from memory. 

Harry felt a jolt as he realized where he had heard that before, the night prior to the ambush at Brakers Bay when Harry had thought the blonde had fallen asleep on the couch. Now he knew the Slytherin had heard everything, the fears and the doubts he had voiced aloud because he thought no one could hear.

“I was afraid.” Draco suddenly whispered, the deep timber of his voice cracking as he tried to hold in the emotion that threatened to burst. “I was afraid I would never see you smile again or hear your laugh. Never be able to hold you or listen to the way your voice sounds when you speak.” Malfoy muttered, his voice strangled as a sob ripped its way from his throat. “I thought I had lost you.” He said sounding strained and weak, like a length of rope that couldn’t hold the weight anymore. 

Harry felt his heart shatter at the blondes voice broke, pain washing over him as he reached up and wrapped his arms around the other man. He made low soothing sounds in the back of his throat as he tugged the Slytherin closer, rubbing the blondes back to comfort him. “It’s fine. I’m fine.” He said, his voice trembling as he started to realize what the blonde had suffered through after he had blacked out. 

Malfoy slid his arms around the Gryffindors neck, burying his face into the other man’s shoulder as he began to cry. “It’s not fine!” Draco shouted, the sudden rise of volume causing Harry to start. “I thought you had died!” He said, hiccupping, his body beginning to shake. “I kept thinking of all the things I should have done differently. All the ways I could have saved you if only I had tried harder.” He whispered, swallowing against the lump in his throat. “I blamed myself because I knew I could have done more. Made some kind of difference that would have changed the outcome of things.”

Harry drew in a startled breath at that, quickly reaching up and grabbing the blondes face between his palms. “No, no Draco.” He said, his voice thick with emotion as he rubbed the Slytherins cheekbones with his thumbs. “It’s not your fault. None of it was your fault.” He said fiercely, staring deep into Malfoys eyes when they opened. “There was nothing you could do.”

“Exactly.” Draco whispered, face twisted in pain. “I was completely helpless while you bled out. I could do nothing except sit there and hope you didn’t die.” He spat, angry at himself. “I tried to help but nothing worked. I tried to prevent you from bleeding but it didn’t stop. Everything I did changed nothing.”

“No, Draco.” Harry said, his fingers tightening around the blondes face. “You did all you could.” He said, his voice soft as he saw tears gathering in the Slytherins eyes. “You tried and that is good enough for me.” He said, smiling up at the blonde.

Draco felt something in him break and he sobbed, lunging for the Gryffindor and smashing their lips together as relief coursed through his body. Their teeth clacked as Malfoy drove himself into a frenzy, needing to touch and taste as much as he could.

Harry inhaled sharply as he felt soft lips press against his, his body tensing as the Slytherin stole his breath. He felt devoured as Draco sucked on his lips and ran his tongue over his teeth, hot puffs of air escaping parted mouths.

Harry gave a startled moan when Malfoy nipped at his bottom lip, the pain sending pleasure exploding down his back. He decided, right then, that this was the most amazing thing to happen to him since he was told he was a wizard. 

Above him the blonde suddenly gasped and drew away, panting heatedly as he stared at the pinned Gryffindor. “Fuck.” He rasped, his eyes half lidded and brimming with lust. He reached forward and placed his thumb in the dip of Harrys bottom lip, pushing it down as he stared. “I swear you were made for this.” He whispered huskily before he leaned forward and swiped his tongue across Harrys cupid bow. 

The Gryffindor groaned, wanting more. He reached up and shifted, about to seal their mouths together when he suddenly gasped in pain, whimpering as he reached down and pressed against his side, the wound smarting. 

Draco was immediately up and off the mattress at the sound, desire fading as concern took its place. He leaned over the bed, careful not to touch as he reached over, pulling up Harry’s shirt to examine the bandages underneath to make sure there wasn’t blood seeping through. 

Harry lay there, panting, staring up at the Slytherin as the man nodded and placed the shirt back where it was. His heart was thudding and his blood was roaring, his head swimming in hazy desire. His eyes narrowed as he reached for the Slytherins wrist and pulled on it, his lips parting as he tried to yank the man closer. 

“Come here.” Harry whispered, his voice husky. “I need you to kiss me again so I know this is real and not some fevered daydream.” He said, his vision slightly blurry without his glasses.

Draco smiled at that and reached forward, tangling his fingers in the Gryffindors thick hair. “This isn’t a dream Harry.” He said softly, leaning down and kissing the other man softly before releasing his lips and falling into the seat beside the hospital bed. 

Harry made a pained sound at the distance and without thinking the Slytherin scooted closer and reached for Harry’s hand, holding it firmly as they stared at each other. Harry cleared his throat under the intense gaze, feeling the heat of a blush stain his cheeks. 

“So…..” He said, squeezing the blonde’s fingers. “I guess this changes things.” 

Malfoy nodded, serious as he leaned onto the frame of the Gryffindors hospital bed. “Yes, it does.” He said, rubbing the skin of Harrys knuckles with his thumb. “I want you to know that……I feel the same.” He said, smiling at Harrys amused snort. “Yes, I know. I’m overdramatic.” He admitted reluctantly, chuckling as Harry rolled his eyes.

“But…I do love you.” Malfoy said softly, dropping his eyes as he grew somber and his relief of seeing Harry alive began to ebb. “I just wanted to say that. Even though I think you realized after my little……speech.” He said with a wiry grin before it fell. He glanced up from under his lashes at the man in front of him, his expression shy as he bit his lip, his palm becoming sweaty in Harrys hand, his fingers squeezing in nervousness. 

“Would you become mine?” He asked softly, his face full of anxious anticipation.

Harry felt warmth fill his chest and he smiled, nodding as he lifted his arm and kissed the back of Draco’s hand. “Of course I will. So long as I have you for my own.” He said, rubbing his lips over the man’s knuckles. 

Draco practically beamed as he sagged with relief, leaning onto the bed as he rested his head on the Gryffindors stomach. “Merlin…….I thought you would say no even though you said you loved me. I can be too much to handle sometimes.” Malfoy admitted sheepishly, his cheek pressed against the Gryffindors abs. 

Harry laughed at that, reaching down with his free hand and running it through the blonde’s hair and kneading. “I haven’t run away yet and I don’t plan to.” He said, tilting his head on his pillow as something nudged at the back of his mind. He frowned when he realized what it was, his fingers stilling mid-massage.

“You know what I just remembered? How you said you didn’t want to move in.” He said, noticing how the other man stiffened. “When I asked you said you had your reasons. Well, can you tell me what they are?” He asked, gazing down at the Slytherin. “I want you to move in, and if you don’t want to I have to know why.”

Draco swallowed as he leaned back, slipping his hand out of Harrys as he crossed his arms and sighed. “I do want to move in with you Harry.” He said stiffly, his eyes downcast as he pursed his lips.   
“The reason….well, to you it might seem trifle but to me it was important enough to stay away.” He admitted, his hands balled into fists under his forearms. 

Harry nodded slowly at that, wondering what was so important that the blonde couldn’t live with him. “Will you tell me?” He asked quietly, shifting to get more comfortable and wincing in pain.

Draco drew in a breath and sighed, fidgeting in his seat. He rubbed his arm and glanced over at Harry before looking away, his face twisting in discomfort. “A-Alright……but you might think it’s stupid.” He muttered, crossing and uncrossing his legs. “The reason is…….” Draco took a deep breath to calm himself, his fingers digging into his bicep.

The blonde decided to just get it over with, going for blunt instead of beating around the bush as he looked up and locked eyes with the man in front of him. “I wanted to make love to you but I didn’t think you felt the same way.” He said, gritting his teeth as he waited.

Harry stared, jaw slack as he tried to comprehend what the other man was saying. “W-What?”

“Just what I said. I wanted to make love with you but I didn’t think you felt the same way.” Malfoy repeated, his body ramrod straight as he continued. “If I had moved in with you every day would be a battle. I would have to beat down the urge to touch and taste, because I knew that I couldn’t do what I wanted so long as we remained friends.” He said tersely, suddenly leaning forward and grabbing the Gryffindors chin. “I wanted to do things to you that would make an experienced prostitute blush.”

Harry sucked in a sharp gasp, his body trembling as the blondes fingers tightened. 

“But I didn’t want just that. I wanted all of you.” Malfoy said fiercely, his eyes sparking. “Your heart and soul. Your mind and thoughts. Your entire body, mine. Just mine.” He said, his voice growing husky as he leaned closer. “I wanted it all with you, but I was never sure so I didn’t act on it.” He admitted, sliding the pads of his fingers up the Gryffindors jaw to caress the side of his face.

“I guess we are both fools. Not realizing what the other person felt.” Malfoy said softly, smiling thinly. “And that’s the reason I didn’t want to move in. I wouldn’t have been able to control myself from just taking you.” The blonde snarled, his cheeks flushed with color. “I didn’t want to lose the friendship we had because I couldn’t get a hold of my libido.”

Harry swallowed at that, blushing under the Slytherins intense stare as he dropped his eyes, shifting under the man as he licked his dry lips. “Draco……….I don’t think that is a stupid reason.” He said finally, looking at the other man from beneath his lashes. “But I would be lying if I said that.” He said with a grin. 

Draco stared at the Gryffindor beneath him, frowning before he huffed and rested his forehead against Harrys. “I told you you would think it was stupid.” He muttered ruefully, pouting.

Harry chuckled at that, relieved that the blondes excuse wasn’t something along the line of ‘because it would be boring living with you’. “I’m just glad that it’s something that is an easy fix.” He admitted, reaching up and cupping Draco’s face. “I’m laughing because I’m relieved. I’m not making fun of you. I can see how, to you, that that would be a valid reason not to move in.” He said before his eyes darkened, his voice dropping an octave. “But, since we obviously want to do dirty things to each other, I think you should start packing your things and sending them to my place while I’m still in the hospital.”

Draco sucked in a breath and laughed, his pupils dilating as he grinned. “Whatever you want Harry.” He whispered as he leaned forward, sucking gently on the Gryffindors bottom lip before letting go.  
“Whatever you want.” He muttered, warmth unfurling in his chest as he gazed into the other man’s eyes. 

“Your wish is my command.”  
………

Two weeks prior. 

“Why can’t you do anything I ask of you?” Draco snarled, hurrying forward and grabbing the Gryffindor by the arm to stop the man from continuing what he was doing. 

Harry frowned, glancing up as his brow wrinkled in confusion. “What are you talking about?” He asked and tugging on the wrist that the blonde held, trying to get back to writing the report that needed to be done before they left for home. 

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes, letting go of the other man’s arm as he straightened. “You don’t remember?” Malfoy asked exasperated, raising an eyebrow as he placed his hands on his hips. “I told you, at exactly one o’clock, that I needed the folders I gave you taken to Kinglsey.” He said, shaking his head. “Merlin, Potter.” He said before pausing, smirking slightly. “I thought you would have your shit together by now. I can know conclude that I was wrong.”

Harry grumbled at that and looked skyward, begging the heavens for patience as he stood from his chair and walked over to the cabinets on the far side of the room. “I do have my shit together. Unbeknownst to you.” He said, flicking through the files for the one he wanted. He pulled it out when he found it, turning and glaring at the blonde when he realized the man had taken his seat and had his feet propped up onto the Gryffindors desk. 

“If you wanted it to be done so badly, why didn’t you do it?” Harry huffed, flipping through the file as he shut the cabinet door behind him. 

“Because, Potter, I don’t have the time. I am busy you know. Fighting crime and chasing bad wizards through the streets of London.” Draco replied, twirling his wand as he swiveled back and forth in the Gryffindors chair. 

Harry snorted, his lips twitching in amusement as he walked toward the reclining Slytherin. “Exactly. Chasing, but never catching them.” He joked as he stopped beside the blonde, raising his arm. “Now, you have work to do. Go over to your desk and get it done. I’ll go ahead and drop this file off at Kinglseys.” He said as he brought his arm down, smacking Draco on top of the head with the folder and causing him to drop his wand. 

Draco cursed and bent to grab it, glaring at the other man as he searched beneath the desk. “Really Potter? Unnecessary.” He huffed, his face inches away from Harrys crotch as he twisted to get his wand.

Harry inhaled sharply as the blondes hair brushed against the front of his jeans, his cock twitching in interest as he took a hasty step back. He swallowed before he tried to speak, color staining his skin as he adjusted his grip on the folder he held. “Not unnecessary.” He shot back as the blonde straightened, holding his wand.

“Now, I’ll only be gone a few minutes. When I come back I better see you ass deep in paperwork.” Harry said as he walked toward the door, his robes bellowing behind him. 

Draco grumbled at that and stood up, dropping behind his own desk as he grabbed papers from the work box and tugged a quill from the ink jar with a pointed look toward Harry.

The Gryffindor only laughed as he strode out, closing the door behind him as he began to head to Kingsley’s office. People passed by him as he went, calling out greetings and saying hello as he made his way through the corridor. Harry waved and smiled throughout, his steps quickening as he saw Kingsleys office ahead. 

He halted when he got to his desired destination, reaching forward to open the door when a hand suddenly gripped his shoulder and pulled him back. He gasped and whirled around, his wand appearing in his hand as he jerked away and turned.

He sighed and relaxed when he realized it was just Ron, the redhead eating from a large bag that he cradled in his arms like a protective mother. “Hello Ron.” Harry said, grinning when the ginger smiled and struggled to swallow whatever was in his mouth. “Why did you grab me like that? You could have just tapped my shoulder.”

Ron finally managed to choke down what he was eating, smacking his lips as he reached into the bag he held. “And I would have gotten the same reaction regardless.” He pointed out, stuffing his face.

Harry frowned at that, eyeing the bag of food the Weasley held before shrugging and reaching inside. He realized what it was and pulled out a handful of Bertie’s Bott’s every flavor beans, grinning and picking a green one. He popped it into his mouth and chewed, relief coursing through him when it was only lime instead of something horrendous like barf.

Ron snorted when he witnessed the other Gryffindors palpable relief, rolling his eyes at his dark haired friend. “Anyway, what I wanted was to ask you a question.” He said as he swallowed, forgetting the bag as he suddenly grew serious.

Harry felt the change in his friend’s attitude and he glanced up, feeling nervousness rise when Ron gave him a calculating look. “A question?” Harry repeated, feigning calmness as he grabbed another jellybean and ate it. This time is was chocolate. 

Ron nodded, glancing around before grabbing Harrys shoulder and pulling him closer, dropping his voice as he locked eyes with the other man. “Have you told Draco yet?” He asked, his tone somber.

Harry frowned, confused. “Tell him what?” He asked, anxious to hear what the redhead was going to say him even though he had some clue as to what this was all about.

“That you’re in love with him.”

Harry immediately tensed and sputtered, looking around frantically before grabbing the other Gryffindor and pulling him into an empty case room. He shook the door behind them before whirling around, a blush high on his cheeks. “What in the bloody hell are you talking about? He’s my partner! I’m not in love with him!”

Ron stared at the other man as he calmly ate more jellybeans, shrugging one shoulder as he swallowed before answering. “Yes you are.” He said, ignoring Harrys stammering. “I know you are and I know that you know you are. So why lie about it?”

“I’m not lying Ron!” Harry hissed, planting his hands on his hips as he glared. “I don’t love Malfoy.” He said, his eyes flashing dangerously. “And how the hell did you get to that conclusion anyway?” He asked, his lips thin and pressed into a single line.

“The way you look at him.” Ron answered, eating another handful of beans as he grew thoughtful. “The way you talk and act. All the little things that shine through when you don’t notice.” He said, watching as the Gryffindors shoulders began to stiffen. “It’s not that hard to figure out when you practically undress Malfoy with your eyes.” The ginger said, wrinkling his noise at the image before grabbing more jellybeans. 

Harry opened and closed his mouth for a moment before sighing in defeat and rubbing his temple, his anger evaporating in a second. “Oh hell.” He muttered, raking his fingers through his hair. “I thought I was hiding it.”

“Oh. Don’t worry. You weren’t.” Ron said with a grin, reaching forward and clapping Harry on the shoulder. “I just wanted to know if you were going to tell him. To be honest I’m surprised he hasn’t figured it out yet.”

“I am too.” Harry muttered, rubbing his eyes. “So…..I take it you are fine with this?” He asked after a moment, glancing up and frowning in confusion as Ron practically beamed. 

“Of course I am mate! Anything to get you from moping all over the place is better than I could hope for!” Ron said, eating more candy as he walked toward the door. “It’s been months since Ginny and you broke it off Harry. You should be back on your feet by now.” 

Harry tensed at that before muttering in agreement, watching the Gryffindor open the door. 

“I always thought that Ginny wasn’t quite right for you. You needed more.” Ron commented, shocking Harry to the core as he stepped out of the room. “For once, I was right.” He said with a grin, glancing over his shoulder at the other Gryffindor. “Now, if I was you I would go get your man. Before someone else does.” He said before walking out, closing the door softly behind him.

Harry stared for long moments before glancing down, realizing he had more jellybeans in his palm. With a sigh he picked one and popped it into his mouth, grimacing when the sour taste of rotten apples filled his mouth. The flavor matched his mood well.

He swallowed with difficulty before striding out of the room, going to deliver the folder he held before he was too tempted to set if aflame. He gritted his teeth and opened the Ministers office, seeing that is was empty. He hurried forward and threw the folder onto the desk, running out as he headed back down the hall. 

He skidded to a halt when he reached the door to his and Draco’s work room, reaching forward and gripping the knob as he took a deep breath. He calmed his nerves and set his mask in place, exhaling slowly as he turned and opened the door. 

He expected to find the blonde working at his desk, to hear the curses and mumbling that accompanied the scratching of a quill. His eyes widened when that was not what he walked into. He cursed and ran forward, flicking his wand as he tried to put out the fire that was on the blonde’s desk. “Draco!” Harry shouted, realizing that the Slytherin was watching the flames with a merry expression. 

Harry snarled and flicked his wand, his spell work tied with the cackling of the blonde in front of him. Harry vowed, right then and there, that the first chance he got him would kill the other man, with love or without. He just had to think of how he wanted to do it, wondering if he was crossing a boundary if he stabbed the blond. Oh well. He thought, finally managing to extinguish the flames as he glared at the blonde.

All’s fair in love and war. He thought as he gave the blonde a stern talking to, the ashes of the Slytherins paperwork fluttering as he got his ear chewed off.  
………….

Present.

“All’s fair in love and war Potter!” Draco said loudly as he swept through the door, seeing the flowers and gifts scattered around the hospital room. He threw himself onto the bed beside the Gryffindor, leaning forward to kiss the other man before producing a box from beneath his robes.

Harry frowned at what the blonde had said, even though warmth flickered through his body at the Slytherins antics. “What do you mean by that?” He asked, catching the box that was thrown to him on reflex.

“Oh, nothing really.” Draco said, smirking as he leaned back into the chair he sat in. “It’s just that since I got you something very special it means you owe me.” He said, kicking his feet up and placing them on the edge of the bed. 

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, glancing down at the box as he hummed. “I owe you? Owe you what?” He asked, feeling heat snap up his spine when Malfoy gave him a dark eyed stare.

“Snogging.” Draco rasped, running his tongue over his teeth as he smirked. “Lots and lots of snogging.”

Harrys breath hitched at that and he shifted on the mattress, desire coiling deep as he leaned forward to meet Draco. The Gryffindor moaned when Malfoy dominated the kiss, flicking his tongue and using his teeth to reduce Harry into a puddle of melted lust.

Draco suddenly drew away, sucking on the other man’s bottom lip before he grinned and sat back. He felt a spark of pleasure shiver down his spine as he gazed at the Gryffindors flushed skin and dazed eyes before he raised a hand, gesturing to the box Harry still held. “Open it.”

Harry started, snapping to attention as he looked down. He lifted it, noting the plain exterior before he pulled the top off. He burst into delighted laughter at what was inside, his injury throbbing dully as he rocked back. 

“Really Malfoy?” He said as he wiped his eyes, smiling at the blonde as he withdrew a small clear picture frame. Inside, against a dark background, was one skin colored Band-Aid. “I didn’t even think you knew what these were. I know for a fact that most wizards haven’t even heard of them.”

Draco nodded in agreement, grinning at the other man’s obvious happiness. “You’re right. I didn’t know what it was until I asked Granger for help. I wanted to give you something no one else would think of.” He said, glancing around the room at the presents people had given the Gryffindor.

“Also,” He said after locking eyes with the man across from him. “This way, if you get hurt again you can fix it.”

Harry felt his heart lurch at that, the soft words pulling at him as he sucked in a sharp breath. He dropped the present onto the mattress as he leaned forward, grabbing the blonde’s shirt and pulling him close. “You can’t just say that and expect happy feelings you know.” He whispered, staring into the other man’s eyes.

“I know.” Draco said, his lips twitching as he reached up and cupped the Gryffindors face. He nuzzled him with a happy huff, sending Harry into peals of laughter as the Slytherin rubbed against him like a cat. “I love you.”

Harry chuckled as he was pushed back onto the mattress, the blonde standing by the bed and leaning over to kiss all over his face. “I love you too.” He said, staring up at the blonde as he wiggled. “Now, come over here and kiss me.” He demanded, reveling in the blonde’s husky laughter.

Draco leaned down, his tongue darting out to lick his lower lip as he hovered over the Gryffindor, about to go in and devour when the door to the room suddenly opened. He glanced over, about to make a snarky farewell when he realized it was one of the doctors. With a huff he pushed himself off the other man, falling back into the hospital chair next to the mattress so the Medic witch had enough room to check on Harry.

Harry snorted when he glanced at the other man’s expression, almost laughing outright at the pout and furrowed brows. “Stop it you big baby.” He chastised gently, glancing at the female doctor who stood at his side. “I’m only getting a checkup. You can ravish me afterward.”

Draco brightened while the doctor blushed, the woman swallowing a chuckle as she waved her wand and ran over the Gryffindors vitals. She muttered to herself as she suddenly reached forward, lifting   
Harrys shirt to see the bandages underneath. The doctor put her wand away as she slowly peeled the wrapping off the Gryffindors side, the gauze sticking. Harry gasped and stiffened as the bandages pulled at the wound, a sharp pain splintering his side.

“Your injury is improving Mr. Potter.” The woman said a she redressed the wound and pulled the man’s shirt back down. “You might even be able to go home sometime this week as long as you don’t put strain on the wound.” She commented, shooting a glance at the Slytherin as she scribbled the Gryffindors condition on a clip board. 

Draco huffed and crossed his arms at that, knowing what the woman was implying as he pouted.

Harry laughed at the blonde as he shifted on the bed, waving to the woman as she strode out of the room and closed the door behind her. “Well, you heard what she said. No straining the wound Draco.” He said teasingly, chuckling at the Slytherins pout.

Draco huffed and suddenly smirked, running his tongue over his upper lip. “That doesn’t mean I can’t kiss you.” He said, stalking forward as his eyes darkened. “As long as you don’t move, we’ll be fine.” He whispered huskily, causing Harrys cock to twitch. 

Harry immediately raised his hands, shaking his head as his eyes widened. “Oh, no you don’t.” He said loudly, scooting on the bed to try to get away. “No straining on both of our parts.” He stated, gasping sharply when Draco pounced and pinned his wrists against the mattress. “Draco……” He moaned, admitting defeat as he began wiggling under the other man to try to get closer. 

Malfoy tightened his grip as he tsked, evading the Gryffindors erratic shifting. “No need for all that moving. Remember what the doctor said? No straining the wound.” He chided as he grinned wickedly, slowly bringing down his hips and pushing the other man into the mattress. “Understood? No moving Harry. I don’t want you to hurt yourself and stretch out your stay.” He muttered as he leaned forward, dragging his teeth down the man’s throat.

Harry gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to keep still, his hands coming up to grip the blonde’s hair as his neck was sucked and bitten. He groaned and whimpered, his throat sensitive as the Slytherin set himself to the task of bruising the entire right side of Harry’s neck. 

“You smell so good.” Draco whispered, running his tongue up Harrys jaw as he ground down. He heard the sharp intake of breath from the other man and he hummed, pleasure dancing up his spine as he nipped the Gryffindors earlobe. “I can’t wait to taste you.” He hissed sensually, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing his wand. He quickly threw a spell at the door, locking it and placing a silencing charm before throwing the piece of wood onto the mattress.

Harry groaned when he heard the door lock itself, anticipation and lust rising inside as he tugged on the Slytherins hair. “Draco, more.” He pleaded, his eyes darkening when Draco slipped his glasses of his face and placed t onto the table beside them.

“Patience, Harry.” Draco muttered, slowly climbing onto the bed and pinning the man beneath him. He caged in the Gryffindors legs with his thighs, keeping his hands around Harry’s wrist and holding them down as he nuzzled his partner’s neck. “I’m going to take my time with you. There’s no need to rush.” He whispered, licking up Harrys throat and capturing his mouth in a heated kiss.

Harry practically whimpered at that, trying to keep his hips still as the blonde above him stole his breathe and replaced it with fiery need. He squirmed as his cock began to harden, the thin fabric of his hospital pants and the blanket that covered his legs not enough for any kind of friction.

Draco paused when he felt Harry shift his legs and wiggle his hips, detaching himself from the man’s lips and looking down. He swallowed when he saw how hard the Gryffindor was, his mouth   
watering and longing for a taste. 

He almost gave in but at the last moment restrained himself, wanting to wait until they got home so he wouldn’t have to worry about someone walking in on them. With that thought he glanced up and locked eyes with the man below him, running his tongue over his lips as he growled.

“Merlin, I want to taste you so badly.” Draco hissed, leaning down and brushing his lips over the Gryffindors ear. “But not yet, I want you gagging for it before I touch your naked skin.” Malfoy whispered, feeling Harrys hips jolt and push at him. “I can’t wait until we get home and I can finally take your cock into my mouth. To taste you’re cum when you climax down my throat. I want it so badly I burn.” He growled, his fingers tightening around the Gryffindors wrists. 

Harry gave a strangled sob and bucked, the words causing a hot blush to stain his cheeks and for his blood to rush south and make him as hard as he’s ever been. “Draco!” He mewled, straining in order to touch the blonde. Unfortunately the hold the Slytherin had on him made it almost impossible, causing him to make desperate whimpers and moans as he tugged at his wrists. 

Draco snarled as he felt Harry work himself into a frenzy beneath him, something dark and possessive rising inside as he pressed the man deeper into the bed as he bit none to gently on the man’s neck as he continued to speak in a harsh whisper.

“I want to feel you beneath me, whining and gasping for more even as you beg me to stop.” Draco growled, Harrys moan loud and sudden in his ear as he smirked. “I want to mark your body with bruises and bite marks, claiming you as mine while I pound you into the mattress.” He muttered, feeling the Gryffindor shudder in his hold. “Harry, to listen to your screams and cries will be the most amazing thing I will ever hear. To feel you arch into me and clamp down while I fuck you will become an addiction that I will never be able to break.”

Harry cried out brokenly, desperate to touch the blonde as his cock twitched and his body coiled like a spring. He felt ready to snap when Draco suddenly thrust down and pushed against his clothed erection. The Gryffindor gave a startled shout, his entire body convulsing as he tried to spread his legs only to realize they were caged between Draco’s thighs. 

“Merlin Harry, the sounds you make.” Draco muttered, scraping his teeth down the Gryffindors throat as he slowly began to grind down on the other man’s throbbing erection. “I’ve imagined this, so many times.” Malfoy confessed, his lip curled up into a vicious snarl. “How I would fuck you. How you would look when you orgasmed. All of it. Every time you so much as glanced at me my mind would take over and I would long to turn my heated dreams into reality.” Draco rumbled, suddenly lifting up one leg and sliding it between Harrys as he raised his knee and pressed it into the Gryffindors straining erection.

“Oh Merlin…..” Harry whimpered, bucking up and groaning when pleasure sparked down his spine. He sucked in a sharp breath when Draco rubbed his cock with his knee, the man smirking above him as he opened his mouth to speak when something flashed in the corner of his eye.

Draco snapped his head to the side and groaned in frustration, pushing harder into Harrys cock before untangling himself and walking to the patronus that waited patiently by the door. “What?” He snapped, tapping his foot as he tried to quell his anger. 

The patronus waved slightly to the side, Ron’s voice coming through layered with a hefty amount of amusement. “Harry, can you tell Malfoy to unlock the door? We failed trying to get in. Nice wand work by the way. I hope you two are decent because I have Hermione with me. Now, let us in before I get Malfoy banned from your hospital room.” With that the patronus disappeared, leaving Draco gritting his teeth as he flung his hand out and summoned his wand.

His erection didn’t subside as he flicked his wand and vanished the charms he had placed on the door, turning on his heel when he was done and striding back to the bed that sat in the middle of the room. He threw himself into the chair beside the Gryffindors mattress, glancing over at Harry and feeling a rush of amusement when he realized the man had curled into a ball and was huddled beneath the blanket that was previously draped over his legs. 

Malfoy huffed a laugh, not bothering to turn when he heard the door open as he curled up into the chair and brought his knees to his chin. 

“Well, at least you have clothes on.” Ron commented, mirth swimming in his eyes as he gazed down at his fellow Gryffindor. “Didn’t take you as the type to fool around with people roaming in the halls outside.” He teased, plopping down on the mattress beside the lump under the covers. He reached forward and tried to pull the blanket away from Harry, but was unable to when the Gryffindor shouted curses at him and kept a firm hold on the thing that covered his red cheeks and throbbing erection. 

Draco laughed, his own hard on nonexistent after he had thought of Ron wearing lingerie. He glanced over at Harry and uncurled himself from the seat, offering it to Hermione who was trying hard not to laugh. 

“Come on Harry! We came to see you! Not some lump under a blanket!” Ron whined, pulling harder and only getting curses sent his way for the trouble. The redhead huffed and gave up, crossing his arms and pouting. “Fine then.” He sulked, glancing up when Draco was suddenly in front of him. 

“Move.” Draco ordered, not waiting for the Gryffindor to shift out of the way before he was pushing through. He stuck his hand under the blanket and grabbed the edge, pulling it away and up. He smiled down at the man underneath, his heart swelling and lust pooling at the base of his spine with how glazed his eyes were and how flushed his cheeks looked. 

Malfoy leaned closer, grinning as he kept Harry from view as he blew hot air onto the Gryffindors hear before he spoke. “Think about Ron in lingerie.” He said, chuckling when Harry’s heated lust immediately turned into revulsion. 

Harry shook his head and expelled that image right out of his mind, turning to Draco with a grateful and sickened expression. “Thanks.” He muttered, pushing his way out of the blanket and turning so he could sneer at Ron.

“What the hell? I just needed a moment. You didn’t need to try to save me from suffocation.” Harry said, shoving Ron’s shoulder. He pouted when the redhead just laughed, the Gryffindor flashing a smiling before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a package that he then shoved at Harry. 

“Here. Ginny wanted me to give it to you. She wasn’t able to get away from Rose and Armani.” He said, refereeing to his sister’s boyfriend and her roommate. 

Harry smiled down at the package, remembering their breakup nearly half a year ago. Ginny had come out of nowhere and proceeded to tell him she wasn’t happy in their relationship anymore, breaking it off right in the middle of his office. Of course, he had been stunned but not heart broken. He had told Ginny the truth and said he no longer loved her, telling her that he had begun to have feelings for someone else. Ginny had understood and wished him luck, both of them remaining friends in the end even though they were more distant then before.

“Tell her I said thanks.” Harry said, ripping it open and laughing as he spied the cover of the book. “Are you sure this isn’t from George?” He asked, feeling a twinge of sadness when he thought of the twin and the man’s missing half. 

“It’s really from her. I think it’s great.” Ron said, watching as Harry flipped through it.

“What is it?” Draco asked from beside the Gryffindor, not able to see the cover from his viewpoint. He busted into laughter when Harry flipped it around for him to see, the title labeled in big block letters. “‘How to have sex for dummies’. Are you fucking kidding me?” Draco said, chuckling in amusement as Harry placed the book onto the table beside him.

“We’ll have to look it over later.” Harry said, turning to his friends as Draco shifted closer to him and nuzzled his neck. “How are you two by the way? Any interesting cases?” He asked, needing any form of entertainment in order to keep the boredom of being stuck in bed at bay.

Hermione nodded from her place in the hospital chair, her hair framing her face as she grinned. “It wasn’t so much a case then the interrogation we witnessed.” She said, flicking Draco a mischievous glance before continuing. “It was a person from the group that you guys had captured at Brakers Bay.”

Harry heard a curse from beside him and frowned, curios as he glanced Malfoys way as the blonde tensed. His attention was brought back when Hermione snickered, placing her hands in her lap as she spoke.

“Malfoy was the one answering the questions, assigned of course by Kingsley, when they brought in the man that had stabbed you.” She said, slight anger showing in her eyes before it disappeared. “When Draco realized it he was across the table and pounding the man’s face in before we could get into the room to stop him. With his fist no less. Let’s just say Kingsley wasn’t too happy about it.”

Harry sucked in a sharp breath and whipped around, staring at Malfoy as he gaped. “Are you kidding me? Draco!” He groaned, shaking his head. He sighed as he let his head fall onto the Slytherins shoulder, rubbing his eyes and realizing dimly that he didn’t have on his glasses. 

“Even though I could understand what you did, you could have gotten fired!” He said, frowning at the man beside him. 

Malfoy just rolled his eyes, looking pleased with himself as he remembered the feeling of punching holes into the man’s face. “It would have been worth it.” He said, smirking when Harry huffed at him.

The Gryffindor sighed and was about to rip the man a new one when he suddenly gasped, wincing as he felt his side throb harshly. “Goddammit. The pain medication is wearing off.” He muttered, feeling arms wrap around his waist.

“You okay?” Draco asked, helping Harry onto his back as he frowned. “Do you want me to get a Medic witch?” He asked, standing up and walking toward the door to do just that when Harry nodded.   
Harry followed the blonde with his eyes, feeling tenderness well up when a hand suddenly slapped him gently on the cheek. He jolted, turning to glare at Ron when the redhead just chuckled.

“Forget we were here?” Ron asked, not waiting for a reply as he slipped from the bed and stood. “It’s alright. I zoned out several times a day when me and Hermione first got together.” He said, reaching forward and jostling Harrys shoulder. “Now, were going to go ahead and skip out for lunch. We’ll be back later tomorrow unless you’re released.” Ron sad, grinning down at Harry before stepping to the side for Hermione to hug the Gryffindor before they left. 

“Take care Harry.” Hermione said, releasing the man from her hold as she took a step back. “Make sure not to pull your stitches out okay?” She said, grabbing Ron’s hand as she waved. “See you tomorrow.” She stated as she turned on her heel and left, Ron in tow. 

Harry smiled after his friends and got comfortable, sighing as he stared up at the ceiling, hoping he would be released, before he went mad. 

Oh, well. There’s worse things. He thought before he glanced up when he heard the door reopen, smiling when he saw Draco drag a nurse into the room. At least I have this idiot. He said internally, locking eyes with the blonde and seeing love shine brightly. And that’s all I could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gotten a lot of comments about the other chapter regarding whether there would be more chapters. I want to say that i did say there was going to be more in an offhanded kind of way, and i also know how to use tags. I didnt put 'Major Character Death' because Harry did not die. It was only to create tension and drama when he passed out, giving me room to slid into the next chapter. Now, before you ask, there is one more chapter, but it will not be updated so quick because i have not prof read it and checked for mistakes. I hope you liked this chapter and stay until the end!!! Until next time!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have another fanfic account somewhere else, and i decided to add this one the Archive since this is the best one i have ever written. (in my opinion.) I hope you enjoy it. I sure did. It wont take long for the other chapters since they are already written, i just have to go over them. This is unbeta'd so i am sorry for any mistakes you might find. Until next time!!


End file.
